The Dramas of Cetra High
by MakoRain
Summary: Tifa is the new girl, forced to endure her senior year in a new city and a new high school with all the new dramas that come attached...and maybe a few old ones from her past. First crossover! Cloti, Clerith, Zerith, Royai, Edxwin, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover in anything so I'm really looking forward to getting some feedback on this. It is also my first time of really showing how much of a young adult/teen book reader I am, being influenced by Cabot and Dessen as my two favorite authors. This is going to be a multi-chapter with the expected pairings of FFVII (CloudxAerith, CloudxTifa, ZackxAerith, etc.) and FMA (RoyxRiza, RoyxLust, EdxWin, WinxAl, etc.) I know that looks strange to some people but hey, it's a teen fiction, of course there's going to be angsty drama-it's just expected. I think that's enough from me, now it's time to hear from you by using your power of the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII nor FMA. FFVII belongs to the geniuses at SquareEnix and FMA is the wonderful creation of Hiromu Arakawa.

Background music-playlist entitled Emo Skimo that I made to embody those tormentingly angsty/fun moments of being a teenager. Ah, the joys of high school.

* * *

**The Dramas of Cetra High**

**By MakoRain**

Chapter 1

She hated doing this, hated facing a class full of new faces, new rooms, new rules. Every school was the same since she'd first been pulled along on this wild ride known as her life. The schools were the same, but the people…the people were always different. Sure, there were cliques and all that, but the ones in those cliques were always different in their sameness.

Tifa stood before the building's doors with a sense of dread, the place towering over her as if daring her to enter. She liked to think of herself as brave, but even she would not voluntarily go in until she was forced to. With the final shriek of the warning bell, that time came all too quickly.

Tifa placed her hand on the handle and pulled the door open quickly, not giving herself the chance to back out now. The hall was lined with lockers as schools usually are and she walked slowly, her footsteps reverberating in the now empty space. She passed windows and saw teachers addressing classes, but that was not the case for her, yet…that was what was to come.

She cringed at the thought of being among the masses as she headed for the principal's office, no doubt for the dreaded greeting said authority figure had for her. No matter how many schools she had been to, Tifa still didn't see the need for the principal to speak with her before everything else. She never saw them again anyway, unless you count detention…which is usually taken care of by less worthy faculty members that were more like lackeys than respected adults. She'd try to stay out of their way here, for the most part.

_The building's like a maze…wasn't the main office supposed to be easy to find? It did have the name _main_ in it after all, so it can't be that hard,_ Tifa thought as she stood in the hallway, turning every which way.

No help was to come since everyone was in class and so she stood stupidly until picking a random direction and heading that way. Lockers, lockers, more lockers…finally, the sign for the Main Office appeared, announcing its presence in all of its hidden glory. Tifa reached for the handle, not looking up as she walked through the door and fortunately caught herself before running full force into a person filling the frame.

"Sorry about that," a masculine voice said and she looked up, since the guy was a good few inches taller than her. All she really saw was a mass of spiky blond hair and shining blue eyes, so unique in color that she felt like swimming in them; before the receptionist said something, breaking her concentration. Dazed and still lost in thought, her attention was diverted from the boy, muttering a "that's okay," before walking past as he held the door open for her before exiting.

(Switch to Tifa POV)

The office was the same as all the others; small, quant and failing at trying to look cozy with its plush furniture and cheery receptionist. She perked up her ears and wore a full hundred watt smile before I even had a chance to sit down.

You could not pay me enough money to do _that_ job. I refrained from saying this though and instead gave the woman a small smile. I'm not usually the type to encourage any sort of interaction but I couldn't help it. I was probably going to be the only person in here that wasn't being sent because of getting in a cat fight in the halls or making the toilets explode or something else equally juvenile.

On to a disguised as comfortable and actually rock hard chair and waiting for the big man to be ready. Same old schpeel from the so called person in charge; this headmaster would be no different from the others…except he did tend to look intimidating with his height and all as I followed him into his office.

"I'm Principal Wallace, Miss Lockheart," he greeted me warmly, and I tried to look interested, I really did, but he lost me after he opened up my transcript.

"I see here that your grades are exceptional…" blah blah blah.

I spaced out, as I tend to do, and instead looked in the direction of Mr. Wallace while actually focusing on the grounds behind him from the advantageous view of his office's first story window. Football field, baseball field, soccer field…they seem to be very much into their sports, I observed, tuning in once Mr. Wallace was wrapping up his welcome.

"…You'll have a pleasant time here, I believe, Miss Lockheart."

"Please, just call me Tifa."

"Very well Tifa, now if you go out into the reception area, your student guide will be with you in a moment."

_Student guide? Oh, so this school was all with the formalities. What, do they think I'll get lost? It can't be that big of a school._

I obeyed blindly and thought this over on another stiff chair until my attention was brought to a young girl a couple grades younger than me. She looked to be about 15 or so with a cute hairdo and proper clothing…goodie goodie all the way.

"Hi, Tifa? I'm Marlene Wallace, I'll be showing you around till you get used to the school, okay?"

I shrugged noncommittally and looked at her again as the name registered. "You're…"

"Principal Wallace's daughter." Marlene clarified, smiling brightly at the thought of her father.

Well, that I wasn't expecting.

"Daddy likes me to take on the new students, my way to 'contribute' as he puts it. I don't mind though. Most people need a hand at first, new schools can be somewhat…intimidating."

I nodded as we headed down the hall. You've got that right. The hall was filling up with milling students leaving their respective homerooms as groups of people cluttered every other part of the space and so you usually had to walk through a few to get anywhere. I could tell this was going to be fun as people smiled as Marlene did this and glared at me as I followed.

Oh the joys of being the new girl.

Suddenly, a petite and very hyper girl bounced up in our path, causing Marlene to stop and me to almost run into her. I was watching everyone else instead of where I was going, and I'm just glad Marlene was there to stop me. Otherwise, it would have been social suicide. Falling on your face in the middle of the hallway on your first day of school does not exactly gain an acceptable status among high schoolers….more like a life of teasing, which I so did not need here.

"Sorry," I mumbled, backing away from Marlene and gaining something of my personal space once again.

I don't know why, but having people like _right there_ next to me all the time is unnerving. That's what got me my title of loaner at my old school, which wasn't so bad; it was just that that place was full of narrow minded people who couldn't have an original thought if their life depended on it. Maybe I could reinvent myself…but into what? Who do I have to impress, anyway?

I glanced around the crowded hall: there were your jocks, nerds, Goths, preps, stoners…all the regular cliques for an ordinary high school. My peers…. kind of a disappointment, really. But I couldn't help wondering what they thought of me, trespassing on their turf, as it were? Oh, well.

Marlene was poking me on the shoulder and so I gave her my attention.

"This is Yuffie, she's in your grade so now you'll know someone in your classes!"

"Great," I said, trying to smile but feeling it falter, not that this Yuffie person would notice, she was too busy scanning the rest of the crowd.

"Yeah, great to meet you, Tyfa."

"Tifa, like an e."

How is it that my name is that hard to get right? I don't know how many times I have to go through this but come on; it's not brain surgery, people!

A glance at her skin bearing halter top and short skirt made things a little bit clearer. She's a cheerleader…imagine that. Maybe that's it. All that rhyming and jumping up and down can't be good for a person's mental capacity.

Looking at Yuffie, I could see that she had the attention span of a bee…maybe less as she spotted someone she knew and ran full force, Marlene deciding to follow and dragging me along. It's not like I was just going to stand there like some loser on their first day…I needed to at least try this time.

"Aerith! Eeeeee!" Yuffie squealed as she hugged yet another cheerleader and Marlene just laughed as we watched off to the side of all the attention.

My ears are going to be damaged if I have to be anywhere near this girl for long, I can tell it already. How can she hold one syllable for so long? My God, will this torture never cease?

I couldn't help watching them bitterly as the two cheerleaders hopped up and down, still hugging and yet still able to stand upright. I will never say out loud that I want to be a cheerleader-I am _so_ not the cheerleader type. It's not like I'm a dog or anything. On the contrary, I'd say I'm on that naturally pretty/beautiful borderline with my long dark hair, big hazel eyes and um, huge chest. Hey, it's hard to ignore so I might as well just get that out of the way right here and now. I could see from the daggers sent in my direction that the rest of the squad had already taken notice anyways. Jealousy is not pretty on anyone, girls.

I may not be a threat at 5'5" but I'm no damsel in distress either. I could probably get onto the cheerleading squad if I really wanted to but the key word there is _want._ I just think it'd be nice to have close girl friends like that, as long as they weren't always trying to stab you in the back with their hundred dollar acrylic nails over a guy or something equally stupid as that. The last thing I need is to be envious of cheerleaders so I'm just gonna stop that little glitch right now.

This new girl was wearing a short pink skirt with a matching top; pink, for crying out loud, and had her light brown hair in a long braid down her back. Her emerald eyes sparkled with what looked like happiness when she stopped jumping and started talking animatedly with Yuffie, her smile shining brightly as the gaggle known as the rest of the cheerleading squad packed in around us.

How can anyone be this animated at this ungodly hour? I'm barley awake…but that could be because I don't want to be here.

I hated her already.

I almost fell over when this uptight princess turned to me and said almost genuinely, "Hi, I'm Aerith. Welcome to Cetra High. Don't be fooled, we're all not _that _bad."

She giggled at these last words and I couldn't help thinking, what was with this girl?

"What?" I said brilliantly, unable to hide my perplexity with figuring her out.

Aerith just laughed and said, "You have that look, like we're evil or something."

Or something is right, but I wasn't going to be that mean, unless necessary, which you never know with cheerleaders. Instead of answering her directly, I did the smart thing and just ignored her; it got her to take her attention off of me, at least.

Marlene went on with the formalities as I took in the rest of the Aerith and Yuffie replicas…all fake smiles and real glares. I tried not to cringe as I looked past them and once again down the hall.

I wonder how the art program is here? Why didn't I think to ask Mr. Wallace that? At least I have more electives than actual classes that I might enjoy-oh the perks of senior year.

Every now and then a guy on some sports team or another would float by, pausing to talk/flirt/grope one of the squad and then move on as was there custom.

God, someone just shoot me now.

As if an answer to my prayer, I was suddenly pushed forward from behind, almost face planting into the floor when I was suddenly stopped by a very broad and masculine chest.

Hmmm, interesting.

I scanned up the guy's form, pleased with the equally well built but not over doing it arms, nice chin, and a face to die for. I almost passed out when I met his eyes, so blue and exotic that they reminded me of rare tropical waters.

I remembered those eyes…I remember wanting to dive into them sometime before.

I stood in shock as this guy helped me regain my balance and asked "Are you alright?"

That voice…why did it sound familiar? Of course I was unable to think straight with his arms still on my shoulders. The office!

"We have to stop meeting like this," he chuckled as I stifled a groan remembering earlier. I can't believe I'd ignored this nice guy who had held the door open for me and right now felt like kicking myself. It just goes to show that someone has it out for me already this year and they've got an uncanny sense of ironic humor. Just my luck, I run into the same hot guy twice in under an hour and I am still looking like an idiot. Great way to start the year, Lockheart, just great.

"We haven't really met, actually. I still don't know your name." Casual flirting always picked up my spirits so hey, why not? I had an opportunity, might as well use it to get his name.

He just smiled a little brighter, a real smile and not one of the fake ones that the cheerleaders were giving me over his shoulder. "You're right, I'm-"

"CLOUD!" an inhuman shriek cut him off.

Things got even better when said hottie, now known as Cloud, was jumped on from behind by none other than Aerith, who just so happened to be his girlfriend by the looks of things. It was confirmed when she made it a point to tell me.

"Tifa! This is Cloud Strife, my boyfriend."

Of course…why does the universe hate me so? I put on my fake smile for her as he turned to me and said, "Tifa?"

"Lockheart, I just moved here."

"Well, Tifa Lockheart, nice to meet you."

I couldn't help smiling at this boy with the gravity defying hair that oddly reminded me of a chicken but quickly stifled my laugh at this revelation. It was bad enough I had ignored him earlier, I didn't need to add rude bitch onto that by laughing at him for no apparent reason. 3

I could feel my smile grow as he gallantly made a show of taking my hand in his, only to be pulled away all too quickly by his over possessive girlfriend. Cloud managed a wave before being dragged off down the hall.

I now officially had a reason to hate Aerith, but it didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

A/N: Questions? Comments? Press the button! Reviews make me happier than a penguin wearing headphones o.O


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers **Gotta Dance 88** and **teddles. **I hope this story catches on soon because there is so much more to come! I know it's only FFVII characters right now but no worries, FMA cast will be appearing next chapter. So please please please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day went by in a mix of fast forward and slow motion as time played in my mind. My classes were uneventful, as always was with my first day, and I was behind in most, of course. Now came lunch time, the real test for any new person in high school. It proved just who was what and where they stood as kids were separated into their class and social worth.

I was definitely not looking forward to it.

As expected, the cafeteria was cluttered with cheap plastic tables and chairs spread out among the masses that processed most of the room's not nearly adequate space. I stared out at the sheer size, not to mention volume, of my peers.

There are really this many people here? And that's not even all of them…no wonder I keep running into animate objects.

My thoughts drifted off as I moved into the lunch line, never unable to notice how students are always herded like cattle…bet corporate lawyers and police officers don't have to wait in line.

I shuffled along, glancing around for any people that I might know and praying to whatever god there is that I don't have to rely on the pep squad of earlier for company.

Not that they would accept me anyway…well, maybe Cloud would…

I have got to stop thinking like that; I scold myself before taking a look at what the menu holds for today's lunch at Cetra High. Let's see, there's corn (not bad), some kind of soup (not great but almost edible looking), and a slab of meat covered in some kind of unidentifiable grey- dare it be- sauce?

Where's the damn pizza?

After deciding on not being able to eat anything I can't identify, I start my almost hopeless search for pizza, the one food that's good anytime. I scan the caf and thank the lord, there's the pie of pepperoni in all it's gooey greasy glory. I quickly snag a piece and bask in my triumph as I pay the lunch lady, giving her the first genuine smile I've mustered all day in this high school hell.

Well, there was that smile I gave Cloud…

God! I have got to stop thinking about him. It's not like he's thinking about me, and why would he? He's got a girlfriend. A preppy, popular cheerleader who just so happens to be the most beautiful girl at Cetra High.

It's just so unfair…

"Tifa."

And now I have his voice stuck in my head. Great, just great, that's just all I need.

"Tifa…Tifa!"

Why is his voice haunting me? I think, drowning in self pity until a hand lands on my shoulder. I turn around quickly, not liking to be touched by people I don't know, for whose hand could it be?

I'm greeted with the lovely face of Cloud Strife, and I'm speechless for a moment. Jeez, why can I never not look like an idiot in front of this guy?

"Hey," I finally answer, lost in his gaze yet again.

I have got to stop staring at his eyes. I pull myself out of them to find Cloud talking to me, which I just now start to listen to.

He's looking at me like he's waiting for some kind of response…but what was the question? Damn those eyes!

"Hm?" Again, nice-very nice.

"Unless you didn't want to…" Cloud says, looking a little down.

What the hell did I just do?

"What? I'm sorry; I didn't hear what you said before."

"Did you want to come and sit with me?" He explains with a big smile on his face, a smile that even reaches his eyes.

Um, what? Are you kidding, of course I want to sit with you!

That's what I want to say, but I've already made an ass out of myself in front of him for enough times today. Instead I settle for, "Sure." Not clever or anything I know, but better to be safe than sorry.

"We're right over here…" Cloud says, turning around to make his way back to a table and I follow along, not minding the view at all from behind. Does he play some kind of sports? He's probably on a school team for something; I mean come on, look at those muscles work!

It's only too late that I realize this is not going to be good…not good at all. For the _we_ is none other than…

"Hi Aerith," I put on a brave face, knowing I'm going to have to face her sooner or later-I was leaning towards the later or maybe even never but whatever.

"Hi…Teefa, was it?"

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to correct her, as this must be taken care of right away, someone else does it for me.

"It's Tifa I believe, right?"

I look down the table from my spot by Yuffie to see a spiky haired boy that could be Cloud's clone…except for taller and with darker hair and maybe a little older.

"That's right." I answer, wondering who this guy is when he fills in the blank for me.

"I'm Zack, and I can tell you've never heard of me, by the questioning look on your face," he chuckles good-naturedly, and I can tell I might actually find decent conversation with this guy.

"Sorry." I say in apology…I mean, was I supposed to have heard of him before?

Zack mock glared at Cloud from across the way before explaining. "It's okay…I just thought Spiky here might have mentioned something, since we're best friends."

I look over at a grinning Cloud, obviously not flustered by Zack's remark but for some reason I feel the need to come to Cloud's defense.

"Well, it is only my first day, and I've only seen Cloud a few times…" I say with a small smile, trying to make my argument not sound as defensive as I feel for Cloud.

Cloud laughs and focuses his azure gaze on me once more, which cannot be good for my health; those blue eyes effect me somehow.

"It's alright, Teef. Zack here just feels the need to be appreciated, which he always is, and he knows it."

"Yes, it's true, I like to spread the cheer. I mean it only in the best way, of course." Zack gives a cheeky grin that I just can't help laughing at.

"Teef? I thought your name was Tifa…" Yuffie said from her spot next to me, looking at me like she can't figure me out.

I can't either, so good luck, girlie.

"Teef can be a shortened version."

Still, a blank stare. Okay, this might be harder than I thought, hanging out with cheerleaders…

"As in a nickname?" I try to clarify without looking as disgusted as I feel as to explaining something so simple and I can see Zack and Cloud both chuckling out of the corner of my eye. Those goofballs are definitely going to be fun, I can tell.

"Oh, ok. So can I call you Teef instead?" Yuffie smiled and I can't help wondering what I've gotten myself into. Instead of answering, I just shrug, figuring she can decide on her own.

"So Tifa, how are your classes going?" Aerith finally speaks up, not wanting to miss out anything apparently but I'm sure she doesn't want to know about my classes.

"It's the first day…they're alright."

What else am I supposed to say? It's not like I haven't read The Canterbury Tales before or done the food web a million times-this year looks like a breeze. Score 1 for me for picking decent classes.

"Oh! Well, we're practicing a new cheer after school…" and on and on and on.

Obviously, I've tuned her out, instead settling for noncommittal mmhmm's and the old smile and nod. Fortunately, Zack saves me from this by asking me what kind of music I listen to and after a beat, I respond and Aerith moves on to poor Cloud for a listener in the wonders of the world of cheerleading-what a trooper. Just one of the many duties of the boyfriend to a cheerleader he must fill, I'm so sure.

The music talk with Zack lasts the rest of the lunch period and then I'm off to math…God, if there's nothing I despise more than cheerleaders, it's math.

"So where you off to next?" Zack asks, trying to navigate his way through the hall next to me and now allowing me to voice my thoughts on the evils of math…why does this whacked out school require math senior year?

"Math." I say with a scowl to which Zack laughs.

"I find this to be no laughing matter, Zachary."

I poke him, feeling comfortable enough to do so after our chat; he's actually a really nice guy. For his part, Zack feigns minor pain at my jab and laughs again, not helping me any. He sobers up a bit when he sees the minor despair on my face.

"Not a fan of math, I take it?"

"I loath math with a fiery passion." I respond full force, not holding back on my wrath.

"Well, I'm heading off to pre calculus, if it makes you feel any better…" Zack looks at me sideways, trying to judge my reaction, I think.

"You mean I have an actual friend in my class? That's great! Do you know math?" I ask him with a minor plea in my voice and he's all sly guy now, thinking of how to answer.

"I might know a thing or two…"

"Then that's better than great! You can help me!" I actually feel the urge to jump up and down but settle for just clapping, also holding back a minor squeal.

You don't understand how much I hate math.

"I guess I could…shall we then?" Zack held out his arm to me like an old fashioned gentleman and I hook my arm through his, strolling with him down the hall towards math with more happiness than I thought I could ever feel in that kind of situation.

Maybe senior year might not be so bad…


End file.
